Untitled Gerard Way Story
by mellamocarlyxo
Summary: gerard has a kid basically..    Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story and Benjy :) **

**A/N: First fic, be nice eh? ;)**

* * *

"Oh come on Megs, you can't keep it from her for the rest of her life!" I heard an American accent shout downstairs.

"Don't you dare call me that, Gerard. Why now? Why not 15 years ago when you walked out on us huh?" I started to walk downstairs to where my mum was arguing with this complete stranger, but I stopped as the man she had been arguing with had stepped out of the room. He just stared at me, and I him. I don't really know why he looked shocked though? I didn't look weird, or at least I didn't think so. I was only wearing my 'Mikey Fucking Way' t-shirt and my favourite pair of black skinny jeans- they had MCR written in red across the back of them. My almost black hair pulled into a very high, messy ponytail, black eyeliner smudged a little on my eyes and I had my red lip ring on. So I didn't look that strange. We just stood there staring at each other until my mum emerged from the room.

"Uh, Benji?" I smiled slightly at the nickname, my real name was 'Elena but when I was little I insisted everyone call me Benji. I don't know why, but I did.

"Holy. Motherfucking. God. Gerard Way IS NOT STANDING IN MY HALL." I almost screamed, he jumped back a little and realised he was staring and quickly looked away.

"Elena Russell! DO NOT-" She was about to give me a row for swearing, I know she was, but Gerard cut her off.

"Yes, Gerard Way is standing in your hall and the very same Gerard Way is the father who chickened out and ran away the moment he found out about you." He took a step forward as he said that, the last part barely a whisper; I could see the guilt on his face. I didn't want to get too excited and freak him out, but it's not every day you find out the lead singer of your favourite band is your fuckin' dad! So I kinda jumped on him, he stumbled back a little but hugged me anyways. I could see Gerard- I mean my dad- was crying. I think it was happy tears, I couldn't be sure though.

"Don't you have something to ask her, Gerard?"

I looked at my mum with a confused look on my face; I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Oh yeah…um, I wanted to know, well me and the guys wanted to know, if you wanted to come on tour with us for a while? So I can get to know you a little better." I just stood there in total shock for the second time that day. When I finally came to answering him I could hardly even speak.

"I, uh…umm…" I looked to my mum as if to ask her permission, she only nodded once and looked back to my dad.

"Uh, yeah…sure." My face broke into a massive grin and I hugged him again, not so hard this time, trying to hide my excitement. It didn't work though because the minute he let me go, I screamed. He chuckled as he tried to quieten me. We walked through to the living room and my dad told me everything I was going to need to know.

** *Time Lapse of a Week* **

"Alright, you ready 'Elena?" I glared at the figure stood in front of me. It still hadn't sunk in that Gerard Way, the lead singer of my favourite band, was my dad. Even though I had been waiting all week for this, I was still nervous as hell.

"Phht, ready? I was born ready!" I said, trying to mask my nerves.

"Don't worry, the guys won't bite." He must've known i was nervous. He ran a hand through his bright red hair and opened the door to the bus. I stepped in after him but i only got to about the second step and i froze. The thing was massive, there was a long window on the right hand side and underneath was a small sofa. Ray was sitting in the drivers seat not paying any attention to anything, his hands on the wheel, looking out the window in front. A voice from the back of the bus brought me out of my daze.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come give your Uncle Mikey a hug eh?" A tall man, in his 20s i'd say, with longish straightened hair and glasses walked over and pulled me into a hug. When he released me i walked up the couple of steps left-still in shock-and the rest of the band greeted me, all except Frank who was sitting in the corner of the sofa. I walked over and sat beside him, the rest of the guys looked at me like i was mad, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Benjy." He slowly turned his head to face me.

"Benjy? I thought your name was 'Elena?" I laughed and explained the name to him.

"Yeaah, it is...but i like to be called Benjy. Problem Frank?" He shook his head, laughed and turned around to face the bunks that were at the back of the bus...

**A/N: Quite short, i know...but i'm not great at writing long chapters and stuff so...XD**

**adrenalinethreatangel~xo**


	2. Not A Chapter!

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter of the story. Just a message letting you guys know that I have some stuff written out on paper for this but I can't find the paper that I've written it out on! I'm really sorry guys, this probably won't be updated for quite a while. God, I suck at updating.

In reply the anon review: yes I am perfectly aware that Mikey does not wear glasses anymore, but it's my story and I'll write what I want. Also, I apologise if I confused you, but I wrote the bit at the start quite quickly before I uploaded it.

To the rest of you, yes there will be more in time, and thank you! :3

Anyway, I'm really sorry, I'll update as soon as I find it.


End file.
